


Reconnecting with the Past

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair uncovers an old Ellison family Christmas tradition.





	Reconnecting with the Past

“Where is that book?” Blair complained, looking through the living room bookcase. “There it is,” he reached down to the bottom shelf and grabbed the book where it was sitting on a pile of old books. “Jim must have stuck it here,” he lifted it and noticed the book was on top of a photo album.

Book forgotten for the moment, Blair lifted the album. It was old, the cover very weathered, and Blair took a seat on the sofa and opened it.

In it there were pictures of a younger Jim and a much smaller boy. Blair guessed it was Jim’s brother and there were some pictures of Jim with his parents. There was even a portrait picture of a beautiful woman with Jim’s clear blue eyes.

“This is what Jim’s mother looked like,” Blair guessed. And, of course, there was a picture of a much younger William Ellison.

Turning more pages, Blair saw several more family photos, mostly of Christmas’ past. Jim had penciled in each year and each year the four family members were seated at the dining room table. In the background there was always a large Christmas tree and Blair could see they were all laughing and wearing paper crowns. Next to each plate there were broken Christmas crackers and they were holding up the little objects they had found in the crackers.

The last Christmas picture was dated 1967. It must have been the last year Jim celebrated with his whole family. Blair knew by 1968 Jim’s mother had left. After 1967 there were no more family pictures and just a couple of Jim and Steven and the Ellison housekeeper, Sally. To Blair, it seemed as if family life ended at Christmas in 1967.

Closing the album, Blair let his hand run gently over the cover and then walking over picked up and looked over the other albums. There was another small one with army pictures and a larger one with some of Jim’s wedding pictures. Putting all the albums back, Blair glanced around the loft. Christmas was only a few days away and while there were some decorations up, mostly put up by Blair, there was nothing that reflected anything personal for Jim.

“Jim needs some knew memories to connect to the old,” Blair decided and smiled before picking up the phone, dialing Jim at work.

“Ellison,” Jim answered the phone at his desk.

“Hi Jim, I was thinking we should have a small Christmas dinner party and invite Megan and Simon. What do you think of that idea?”

“Are you doing the cooking?” Jim asked.

“Sure. I can do something traditional.”

“Okay, set it up. Pick a day when they’re both available.”

“Will do,” Blair answered and hung up before calling Simon and then Megan. Both would be available on the 23rd and after planning the menu, Blair glanced back at the album. Not sure whether this was a good idea or not, Blair headed out to buy some Christmas crackers.

The 23rd…

Blair had the table set with Christmas crackers beside each plate and the food prepped when he called Jim. “Hi Jim, how long till you head home?”

“I should be out of here in about an hour,” Jim answered.

“Call when you’re leaving and I’ll put the roast in the oven. Make sure Simon and Megan leave when you do. That way no one eats cold food.”

“Will do,” Jim answered. “Getting Megan out the door shouldn’t be a problem. But I’ll have to light a fire under Simon to get him out at five,” Jim added quietly.

“Do it if you have to,” Blair answered. He didn’t want to say anything but he needed the others there to share in the Christmas cracker tradition. He just hoped that this would be fun for Jim and that he would not be upset that Blair was resurrecting what appeared to be an Ellison family tradition. 

An hour later Jim called Blair and the three left for the loft.

They arrived soon after and when Jim opened the door he stopped in surprise, seeing the crackers at each place setting. Megan beside him gave an excited exclamation. “I haven’t seen Christmas crackers since I left home,” she said with delight as Blair ushered them to the table.

“I thought it might be fun to share an English, and Australian,” Blair nodded at Megan, “Christmas tradition.”

Sitting down at the table, Jim lifted his cracker and looked over it. “My mother always had Christmas crackers at the table,” he said turning it. Blair, watching Jim, hoped this wasn’t upsetting his friend.

“Well,” Blair opened the champagne and poured the sparkling drink into each glass. “To good friends,” he held up the glass and they all clinked.

The dinner was delicious and when it ended, Megan picked up her Christmas cracker. “Shall we?” she asked and they all grabbed their crackers, cracking them open and pulling out their small toys and crowns. As they put on their crowns, Blair grabbed a camera and setting it on a timer he had all of them hold up their gifts. 

Laughing they did and then ate dessert, four friends sharing the holidays.

After they left, as Blair and Jim cleaned up, Jim picked up the remains of his cracker. “You know, Chief, my mom always had crackers and we always had fun at Christmas dinner. Thank you for reminding me of that. I think we need to do this every year.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it and I’d love to do this every year.”

“When you get that picture developed,” Jim continued. “I’d like two copies. One for the loft and I think I’ll start an album and put a copy of the picture in it. We’ll get a new one every year.”

“Love to Jim,” Blair agreed. He smiled, happy that he was able to resurrect an old Ellison tradition.


End file.
